


AHS: Dalton Academy

by KlainebowsAndDramioneflies



Category: American Horror Story, Glee
Genre: Character Death, Horror, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Suicide, Temporary Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/pseuds/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>American Horror Story, Dalton Edition. Dalton Academy doesn’t present itself to just anyone. It’s only visible for those looking for it, so Kurt Hummel only happens upon it when he needed somewhere safe from his bullies. Somewhere he could fit in. When he enters the regal building and walks to that spiral staircase, Kurt has no idea what his life is soon to become…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Dalton

**CHAPTER ONE: Welcome to Dalton**

 

Kurt had no idea how long he'd been walking, just that his feet hurt and he was tired and he shouldn't have gotten out of the car and just left it there when the engine overheated, but he wasn't ready to face his dad and he knew they could fix it and it wasn't a bit deal. At least, it hadn't felt like a big deal then, but now... He had no real idea where he was and it was getting foggy and he couldn't even tell how far he'd walked from the Nav.

 

The day had just been horrible and Kurt was so tired and done. He had to get away from school, so he'd left, and then his car started acting up and he knew that if he called his dad right then, the man would know he'd skipped out on half the day and he'd get a lecture and he just wasn't quite ready for that. So he'd walked. It seemed a fine idea at that time, but now... Now he wasn't so sure.

 

All Kurt wanted was a place where he was accepted. Was that so hard to find? He'd thought he had that in Glee, but even there he was told he wasn't good enough. After a full year of being told to sing the 'right songs' and to go with 'the boys' when he felt more comfortable with the girls, and after a full year of not getting solos, of being shoved to the background. Was it so much to expect more for his junior year? Was it so wrong of him to want to shine a little, to expect some of the spotlight?

 

Even thinking about it made his skin crawl, and he kicked some loose gravel as he walked rather aimlessly. "A million stars in the sky can shine, but only one at William McKinley High..." he muttered.

 

Instead of finding his niche, he was bullied even within his club. He was told to stop singing so high. He was told to let the 'men' handle it when they competed against the girls. He was forgotten and shoved aside and he was sick of it. Plus, he was still getting shoved into lockers, slushies dumped on his head, outfits destroyed and bruises marking his body. He just couldn't do it anymore. He was just  _tired_. Kurt had never felt so defeated.

 

So, he walked. And now he stopped and looked down at his boots, wishing they weren't causing him blisters. Why hadn't he worn older shoes today? He looked up and was surprised to see a rather looming building before him, standing tall behind a wrought iron gate.

 

Well, that was convenient. Kurt desperately needed somewhere to sit and rest. Taking out his phone, he cursed as he realized he needed one of those as well. "All that money for a cell phone and no fucking bars?" He sighed in relief even as a cold chill ran up his spine while he pushed the gate open, stepping inside the grounds and striding slowly up to the great front doors of what was apparently Dalton Academy. The letters stood out above the doorway, and Kurt stared at them for a long moment before he pulled the door open and actually entered the establishment, wondering how a school could possibly be so quiet.

 

Once inside, Kurt was surrounded by the feel of inclusion, prim and properness, and relative safety. Something about the few students he saw wandering along in matching uniforms, looking put together and not at all like the behemoths that roamed the halls of McKinley... It had a calming effect on the boy, and he strode further inside the building with a smile growing on his face.

 

Upon reaching the most exquisite staircase Kurt had ever laid eyes on, he was met with a vision he'd never imagined. A boy, who looked about his own age, stood before him. He was more than just a boy, though. He was perfection. His hair was styled just so- gelled, but not plastered to his head, just tamed and styled nicely. His uniform was pristine, shoes shined and slacks pressed. His tie was perfectly straight and his whole appearance was utterly  _dapper_. And that face. Those hazel eyes shone with bright joy and sunshine, while his smile, oh, Kurt's heart skipped a beat as he realized that huge smile was aimed right at him.

 

He couldn't hold back a smile of his own, going so far as to show his teeth, which he never did. "Hello. Um, I'd say I'm new here, because boy do I wish I was, but sadly I'm only here because my car broke down and I have no cell service... Do you think there's a phone somewhere I could use?" he asked, cheeks pink with embarrassment. Go figure that the mechanic's son would have a car problem and not be able to fix it. But, really, there was no reason his engine should be overheating. His coolant was full and the connections were all perfectly fine! he'd just inspected his car last month! It was in absolute top shape!

 

"Why, hello," the dapper male said, and his voice was smooth as honey. "I'm sure I can find a line for you to use, but first, you really must see the performance in the Commons." The boy reached out his hand, and Kurt was about to take it when another male voice interrupted.

 

"Oh for the love of- He seriously does that with everyone! You weren't even kidding. I thought you were kidding, I swear!" the obnoxious and irritated voice groused, followed by amused chuckles. "Blaine Anderson, you damn  _dog_. You haven't even gotten his name yet and you're already trying to sweep him off his feet. And to think I thought I was special."

 

The outraged boy sauntered down the stairs toward them and Kurt looked him over. He was a little taller than Kurt, which made him a lot taller than the dapper one, and his face was kind of cute in a squinty sort of way. He styled his hair in an upswept way that was a little similar to Kurt's but he didn't have his blazer on and his generic white dress shirt had the collar  _popped_. Who on earth did that?

 

Kurt wrinkled his nose, while his dashing new acquaintance, who was apparently called Blaine, responded to the taller male. "Oh, Sebastian, don't be jealous," he called, batting his lashes at the man. "You can perform a song for him, too. Come on then, um?"

 

It only took a moment for Kurt to figure out that this Blaine was trying to find out his name, and he laughed at the puppy-dog look in those hazel eyes. Sebastian, meanwhile, was rolling his green orbs. "Kurt. I'm Kurt Hummel," he answered with ease, setting his hand in Blaine's and walking with the shorter boy, Sebastian taking up stride beside them. It seemed the chuckler wouldn't be joining them just then, but Kurt had some feeling he'd be meeting that boy eventually, as well. "What's this about a performance?"

 

The trio reached a fancy room as Kurt finished his question, and Blaine grinned at him while Sebastian grabbed his abandoned blazer from a nearby couch. "Just watch!" he called, then took his place at the head of a group of blazer-clad boys.

 

Kurt stood and watched in awe as the group moved as one, their voices blending to provide the backing track for a familiar song that Kurt never would have pegged for an all-male group to perform.

 

Blaine's voice rang true and strong and Kurt felt his eyes widen as he stared. The words sank in through his ears and ran through his body, sending chills through his veins and making hairs stand on his neck. Something just felt  _wrong_ , but Kurt couldn't figure it out. He'd heard this song so many times. Why would this group of boys singing about their dark sides be anything special?

 

Still, those first lyrics rang in his head, even as the boys did their shuffle-step into the repeating chorus.  _"It's not pretty there, and few have ever gone... If I show it to you now, will it make you run away?"_  But this place was beautiful. This place, Dalton, it was perfect. It was everything Kurt ever dreamed about. Acceptance! Inclusion! He couldn't imagine being afraid here...

 

 _"Everybody's got a dark side_  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?"

 

The boys slowed down in the background, their steps slowing and coming together to a still formation once more. It was all at once eerie and peaceful, and Kurt was left feeling off balance by the conflicting emotions. It was hard to process. He stared into Blaine's eyes, full of anguish, desire, fear, and even a small spark of rage. Kurt found he was almost... terrified.  
  
_"Don't run away_  
Don't run away  
  
Don't run away  
Promise you'll stay"

 

Blaine stopped singing, but he looked at Kurt with such intensity that the countertenor couldn't even find his voice. He felt like he should be running. After that song, which started off so innocently, at least in Kurt's mind, but became so much  _more_. He was scared and he wanted to call his dad. He wanted to get back to the Nav and get home.

 

"I... Th-that was w-wonderful," Kurt tried to speak without stuttering but utterly failed. He was too nervous and too uncomfortable to form proper words. He was lucky to even get out full sentences, stutter and all. Clearing his throat, he mentally calmed himself before speaking again. "Would it be okay for me to borrow that phone now? I really need to get in touch with my dad about my ca-"

 

He was cut off by a calm and commanding voice, which sounded very similar in tone to the chuckle he'd heard back at the staircase. "But, Kurt, I do believe Sebastian was promised a song as well, wasn't he?" The boy stepped forward and Kurt stared at an Asian male of average height, who wouldn't seem threatening at all if it weren't for the powerful air about him.

 

Swallowing hard, Kurt nodded, finding himself unable to speak. "Honestly, Wes, don't scare him half to death!" Sebastian spouted, glaring at the apparent leader of the group. Wes, as Kurt now knew him, rolled his eyes and huffed before slipping back into the formation of performers. "Now then, after I've performed, we'll see what we can about your phone call, okay, Kurt?" Sebastian smirked at him in a rather dashing way, and Kurt felt immediately more at ease, which was... weird.

 

He couldn't help but smile back, though, especially when the boy winked, actually  _winked_  at him. Oh, this Sebastian was really playing it up. Kurt could definitely enjoy a little pissing contest over him, especially between two very attractive men. It seemed Wes noticed, too, since he chuckled again before one of the other boys, a very tall black boy, elbowed him in the ribs and they started the backing vocals.

 

Kurt's breath caught when he recognized the melody almost instantly, then Sebastian's voice rang out, and something inside Kurt told him he needed to get out. He desperately needed to get that phone, call his dad, and leave Dalton Academy...

 

 _"On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair_  
Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim..."

 

Sebastian's eyes flashed as he sang, making those now-familiar chills run rampant up and down Kurt's spine. The song was much more menacing sung in the clear, crisp notes of Sebastian's voice rather than the original sound of the Eagles. The little changes the boy made in the way he sang just gave it more of a creepy factor that had Kurt feeling, well, frightened. He didn't like this. He didn't like it at all.

 

When some of the others chimed in for the chorus, it was downright haunting. Kurt shivered, even though the temperature of the room stayed the same. Sebastian smirked, and Kurt could swear Wes chuckled again when he wasn't needed for singing.

 

 _"Welcome to the Hotel California_  
Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place)  
Such a lovely face  
Plenty of room at the Hotel California  
Any time of year (Any time of year)  
You can find it here..."

 

The song went on, and Kurt noticed some smiles and glances exchanged when Sebastian said they hadn't had " _that spirit here since nineteen sixty-nine_ ," though he wasn't sure what joke he was missing. There was such a mixture of anxiety and fear and excitement for the song to end warring within him that Kurt didn't know what to think as Sebastian neared the final verse. He was desperate for it to be over so that he might call his father and get away, but at the same time, he had a terrible feeling that things were going to get worse. Something just didn't seem right at all.

 

 _"Last thing I remember, I was_  
Running for the door  
I had to find the passage back  
To the place I was before  
"Relax, " said the night man,  
"We are programmed to receive."

 

Sebastian strode forward, smiling creepily at him, and Kurt swallowed thickly. The taller male leaned in, licked his lips, then whisper-sang in Kurt's ear the final line:  _"You can check-out any time you like, but you can never leave!"_  And whether it was from his anxiety or from holding his breath or sheer fear at that moment, Kurt fainted.

 


	2. You Can Never Leave

**CHAPTER TWO: You Can Never Leave**

 

Kurt woke to the sound of voices arguing. He groaned a little, but not loud enough to be noticed over the squabbling group of boys. With eyes barely cracked, Kurt could see the scuffle and listened to what was being said.

 

"Jeez, Sebastian, could you be any pushier?" a dark haired boy questioned. Kurt didn't have a name for him, but he seemed to keep close to another boy who was only slightly taller and much bigger around, though rather adorable, too.

 

The Asian boy from before laughed again and rolled his eyes. "What, Thad, you want Bas to be subtle? That's like asking Blaine to be tall. Impossible." Blaine kind of looked like a sad puppy at that, and Kurt didn't think the comment was really fair, but most of the boys did laugh.

 

Sebastian glared between Wes and Blaine, muttering angrily. “Oh, yeah. Let’s pick on me while ghost boy over there wails about ‘loving his dark side’ and ‘please stay’! That’s not obvious or creepy or anything. Jesus. Why not just say it at the stairs? Make it part of your ritual,” the taller boy put on a fake-cheery face and a mocking voice that sounded rather close to Blaine. “ _Oh, hello! I’m Blaine Anderson. I’m a ghost, but you can deal with that, right? I love you even though I just met you. Wanna stay here forever with me?_ Cause _that_ won’t freak anyone out or anything!”

 

Having been the victim of many pranks at McKinley, both friendly and unfriendly in nature, Kurt figured this must all be an elaborate trick on the supposed ‘new kid’. The only issue was that Kurst wasn’t quite the new kid yet. He still needed to talk to his dad about tuition and boarding and even switching schools, since he’d only mentioned it in a joking way so far.

 

Given how he’d already been in a rush to contact Burt before he’d passed out, Kurt figured it was probably getting dark out by now, or at least closing in on dinner time, and his dad would start worrying soon. He really needed a phone…

 

Even though he was embarrassed about fainting, Kurt cleared his throat and sat up, interrupting the tongue lashing Sebastian seemed to be getting from Wes. “Um, excuse me? Sorry to have passed out like that. I didn’t eat lunch, and it’s getting late, so It’s probably just low blood sugar…” he trailed a little awkwardly. “But could I use that phone now? I really need to call my dad since my car broke down and he’ll be worried.”

 

Kurt was starting to feel very foolish for how worked up he’d allowed himself to get during the performances he’d just seen. Why had he gotten so scared? These were just some boarding school boys who wanted to impress him and wanted him to come to their school. They weren’t anything to be afraid of. Not like Karofsky or the other jocks at McKinley. No, this was a _safe_ place. It was just what Kurt had been looking for.

 

He just needed to talk to his dad and then he might even end up attending Dalton himself. If anyone ever got him a phone, that was.

 

“Oh, uh, sorry Kurt,” Blaine said, running a hand awkwardly over lightly-gelled hair. He cleared his throat and looked over some of the other boys before looking back at Kurt. “It seems the phone lines are all down. And, like you said, there’s no cell reception, so…” He shrugged and moved to a couch next to one of the other boys, where he started talking about some song arrangement.

 

The boys were all sufficiently distracted by the discussion, seeming to expect Kurt to accept the lack of a phone for now and just try again the next day, but Kurt was not about to give up. "Well, if there's no reception inside, maybe I can walk down the road a bit and reach him..." he muttered, getting up and heading for the doors despite the fact that Sebastian noticed his movement.

 

"Kurt, wait! Kurt!" the other boy called, but Kurt ignored him and kept walking, fully focused on the doors.

 

He was actually rather surprised when Sebastian didn't follow him outside, but shrugged it off and continued walking toward the gates, even though he couldn't see them through the fog. "Where the hell did all this fog even come from?" he cursed to himself, finding himself walking on and on, yet still not reaching the gates. Kurt turned on his heel to check his progress away from the school, only to find he'd barely gotten half a football field away. "What the hell?"

 

With a determined growl, Kurt took off again, striding long and hard over the foggy grounds, turning on his heel, and staring down the imposing school which was still the same fifty yards or so away. His eyes stung with frustrated tears and Kurt stomped his foot in anger. This place was just not  _right_! He'd tried to ignore the silly feelings. He'd tried to tell himself he was just being silly. But, dammit, now he couldn't even leave!

 

When Kurt turned around to start walking again, he was met with a boy who hadn't been in the Commons with the Warblers. He gasped, having thought himself alone, and nearly tumbled to the ground.

 

"Hey, hey," the boy said, reaching out to steady him. "Easy now, Kurt. Don't hurt yourself."

 

It was disturbing that he knew Kurt's name, but it was even more disturbing that his hand had been so bone-chillingly cold. Somehow the boy didn't seem bothered at all by how utterly freezing he was, yet Kurt felt the chill through all his layers. He shivered as this mystery man led him to a small fountain close to the front of the school.

 

The Dalton student sat, instructing Kurt to do the same, and Kurt looked him over, noting his simpler dress as compared to the Warblers. He had the school's uniform, but without the Blazer. Just an easy sweater vest and somewhat wrinkled dress shirt. His slacks weren't as pristine, either, and his shoes were muddy. It looked like he spent much of his time out on the grounds.

 

"I'm Eli," he said, bringing Kurt's focus back to his face. "Let me tell you a story, Kurt."

 

Still unnerved by the boy knowing his name, Kurt sat on the edge of the fountain, hands shaking and heart racing. He was so anxious. He really just wanted to talk to his dad and get the hell home! However, Eli started his story, and Kurt found himself entranced by the tragic and haunting tale...

 

"Once, there were two boys, hopelessly in love. Or, at least, that's what one of them thought. He was so in love with his boyfriend that he would die for him, and yet, his boyfriend... That boy's love was not so eternal. They lived many years together, giving each other all their firsts and declaring their undying love, but then they were trapped together for eternity.

 

"The cruel boy decided to love anew after so many years, because his love, it turned out, was not as eternal as he claimed. But his boyfriend, his first and forever love, had remained such. He was so in love that he never wanted another. He was utterly devoted. So distraught was he by the betrayal of his one true love that this boy tried to free himself from the prison that was eternal life, if you could call it that..." Eli took a shaking breath and his eyes flashed around them.

 

Kurt had the uneasy feeling that they were being watched, but still focused entirely on Eli as he continued his harrowing tale. "That heartbroken boy tried to escape his life-sentence, and yet he wasn't allowed even that. He was cursed to live forever, trapped. Kurt... Oh, Kurt. Don't be so naive as that boy. Don't be a fool." The pain in Eli's eyes was shifting to rage- a palpable anger that was downright frightening and had Kurt scrambling to his feet.

 

There was a sound from the fog and Kurt's eyes went wide as he realized someone, or some _thing_  had been watching them, listening to them. He was terrified.

 

Eli spoke again, then, his eyes flashing with every emotion, his voice sounding monotonous and almost dead. "Just go back inside, Kurt. Your efforts out here are fruitless. Go inside and get some sleep. Go up to your room. Rest. It will all be clearer in the morning. But don't be a fool, Kurt. Don't fight what cannot be fought..."

 

The cold chuckle from earlier filled the foggy air, and Kurt vaguely wondered if Wes was somewhere nearby before he turned and ran to the door, fighting the intense chills that ran up and down his spine and refusing to look back, knowing he desperately did not want to see whatever it was that had come out of the fog.

 

Slamming the heavy front doors closed, Kurt entered a silent school building lit only by sparsely placed candles. He'd clearly been outside much longer than he realized. He knew he really needed to eat something, since he'd skipped lunch, but he wasn't sure where to even go about getting any food, so he settled on finding the dorms and then asking someone.

 

Kurt took the stairs and almost immediately found himself standing at a door with a newer name placard adorned to it. When he looked closer, he noticed it was engraved-  _Kurt E. Hummel_. A chill ran up his spine and Kurt slowly let his hand fall to the knob and turned, pushing the door open and carefully stepping inside.

 

There was a tray on the nightstand with a sandwich and an apple, along with a cold bottle of water and a steaming cup of milk, little flakes of cinnamon visible from where he stood. There was a note on the tray, too.  _'You said you missed lunch, and you weren't there for dinner. Also, a little something to soothe your nerves. -Wes'_

 

As he ate the apple, Kurt wandered around the room. He opened the closet to find crisp uniforms, all precisely tailored to fit him. The dresser was full of under garments that were just the right size. Shoes filled the bottom of his closet- all his size as well. The en suite was filled with his preferred toiletries as well.

 

When Kurt curled up in the dorm bed, he was shaking. He'd rolled over and glanced at the nightstand, only to notice the picture in the frame. His mother's picture. The one he kept next to his bed at home. The picture no one had reason to even know about. Yet there it was. In this dorm room, where he shouldn't even be, and where he never planned on staying.

 

For some reason, Kurt really didn't think he'd ever be leaving Dalton Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so ya know, there will be weekly updates every Friday around 8pm EST! (like a TV show...) And there will be a little teaser at the end of each chapter, too, just like the previews at the end of each episode of a show. So. Here's your teaser for next week...
> 
> Next Friday: CHAPTER THREE: The Rabbit Hole
> 
> [There’s breakfast and a lot of talking with Wes... a weird nickname (Kurtsie? Really?) and then it’s story time for our boy.]
> 
> Be sure to tune in next week, and subscribe so you never miss a chapter! :D


	3. The Rabbit Hole

**CHAPTER THREE: The Rabbit Hole**

 

 

When Kurt woke up this time, he wasn't sure what to expect. Instead of a room full of Warblers, he found himself in that weirdly personalized dorm room where he'd fallen into a fitful sleep, dreaming of his home and his father and the bed he somehow feared he'd never sleep in again. He rubbed his eyes and got up, only to stumble into his personal bathroom and shower away the dirt and grime from his impromptu walk that got him into this mess.

 

Once he was showered and properly moisturized, Kurt slipped into one of the many uniforms filling his closet, having found that his clothes from the day had disappeared while he was washing up. Looking himself over in the mirror, Kurt let out a sigh. "At least I don't look like death warmed over anymore," he grumbled, running his fingers through his artfully coifed hair, then donning what appeared to be a freshly pressed Dalton blazer. He had to admit, it looked rather good on him.

 

"I do seem to fit in well here," he admitted rather sorely, before slipping his wallet and keys into his pockets and backing out of his room, closing the door behind him. Kurt then set off with a purpose toward the front doors. He was going to do his best to get home to his father, even if that meant braving that damned fog once more.

 

The doors were heavy, but Kurt pushed through them and started for the gates, noting that the grounds were still foggy as ever and he couldn't see but four feet ahead of him, if that. His back ran cold with the feeling of being watched, but Kurt pushed forward, encouraging himself with the simple thought that he needed to get home to his dad. He wouldn't rest until he'd made that happen.

 

Of course, the countertenor half expected to run into Eli again. The creepy boy seemed likely to live out on the spooky grounds, so it really would come as no surprise. What he didn't expect, however, was for two of the Warblers to step out of the fog and step in front of him, utterly blocking his way.

 

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt," the Asian leader cooed, while his tall, dark companion stood looming beside him. Kurt couldn't help but shiver with unease. "What on earth are you even doing out here? It's nearly time for breakfast. You should be in the main hall with the rest of the boys eating your fill to get ready for another busy day..."

 

The glint in Wes's eyes had Kurt's skin crawling, and he didn't even want to look at David, who had a way of always looking as though he was up to something devious and terrible. He swallowed hard and tried, and failed, not to stutter. "I-I... I was going to try my l-luck with my c-car again..." Kurt answered, his voice small and faltering. "I r-really need to g-get home. My d-dad is probably so w-worried about me. He's probably c-called the N-national Guard by n-now!" He tried to laugh, to make a light-hearted joke, but he was shaking now and he felt absolutely terrified. Something about these two boys just made him feel... uneasy.

 

David laughed, and it was deep and chilling. Wes chuckled like he had on the stairs the day before. "Oh, Kurt. You are a silly one. Don't you remember how little success you had yesterday?" How did Wes know about that? Kurt shivered again. "Come on, Kurtsie," he said patronizingly, and Kurt shook all over. "Let's go have some breakfast in the Commons. I'll have Thad bring some coffee and pastries to us so it's less...  _daunting_  for you. You seem so stressed. It's okay, though. The others will join us, I'm sure. Then we'll have you calmed down and feeling at home in no time."

 

Taking Kurt by both arms, the pair led him back to the school and into the Senior Commons. It took almost no time for Thad to stroll in with a tray of coffee and pastries, along with a few other Warblers in tow. Jeff and Nick were already bouncing along, feeding each other pieces of chocolate croissant, while Blaine trailed after the coffee making grabby hands and Sebastian snorted at him.

 

"Will you please just stop the cart already before Baby Blainers starts whining out loud? I don't think I can handle that so early in the morning..." the taller of the group commented, hands tucked in his pockets and collar popped as always. Kurt stared at him, wondering if Sebastian had any clue what a fashion faux pau he was committing.

 

As if sensing the judgmental blue eyes on him, Sebastian glanced over and locked his own emerald gaze on Kurt's, smirking like the cocky man he was. "Good morning, Princess," he practically purred. Kurt swallowed hard. "You clean up well. I must say, the uniform suits you."

 

Kurt could feel his cheeks growing bright red, but he cleared his throat just as a cup of coffee was placed in his hands. "Here you are, Kurtsie," Wes said in his ear, making Kurt shudder. He really didn't care for this new nickname, nor the condescending way it was uttered. "Now, what's on your mind that you're so scared to get off it, hmm? You might as well just admit it now, Kurt. It's not going to be any less true just because you don't say it out loud." Those dark eyes glinted and Kurt knew.

 

Wes knew exactly what conclusions Kurt had drawn. He knew what Kurt was thinking somehow and... and he was saying Kurt was right. All those terrible thoughts he was having were... correct. Kurt was trapped at Dalton Academy. He was never going to go home. He was... he was never going to see his dad again.

 

Kurt had to set the coffee down before he shook to severely and spilled it all over his lap. He could barely think straight. The conversation he'd overheard, all those comments from Sebastian about Blaine being the ghost boy and all but proclaiming it on the stairs... It was all real. It was true! None of it seemed possible and yet... And yet it had to be. What else could account for all the crazy things that had been happening, or how he'd just happened to find this school in the middle of nowhere?

 

The room suddenly felt absolutely frigid as Kurt sat on the couch, eyes swimming with unshed tears. Wes nodded and leaned down to his ear. "It's all starting to make sense now, isn't it Kurtsie? You've entered a whole different realm here, little boy. Do you think you can handle it? I sure hope you can... I see a lot of potential in you, Kurt. I really do. You just have to... embrace your  _dark side_." That chuckle filled Kurt's very soul and he shivered until he screamed, shoving Wes away from him as the older male continued to laugh.

 

"What the hell is going on here?!" Kurt demanded, standing up and glaring at the entire room. Wes was still cackling while David shook his head at him in judgment. Blaine held his coffee, looking alarmed, while Sebastian looked impressed. Jeff and Nick stared intensely at each other, both looking very deep in thought. "I don't understand and I don't like it! Why did you force me to come here and then trap me here? Why did you all do this?!" Hot tears spilled from his eyes and Kurt could hardly catch his breath.

 

It was actually a boy whose name Kurt didn't yet know who came forward at that point, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. "No one here did this to you, Kurt," the boy said, speaking softly despite his tall, firm frame. The boy reminded Kurt a lot of Finn and Puck, kind of like a mix of the two, but with Finn's soft nature, and Puck's firm stance. "I'm Skylar. I looked for people to blame, too, but for me... that grew rather difficult, since there weren't many left after too long." The boy took a breath, then motioned for Kurt to sit, which he did after a few moments of angry tension.

 

"Kurt, I know this is hard and painful and... I wish I could tell you that you'd see your dad again, but... I don't have that news to give. But these boys aren't to blame. It's Dalton. This place feeds on desires. It finds those in need of an escape and presents them with one, and once you take it, there's no going back." Skylar's eyes glazed over as if he was remembering something, then he shook his head and focused again on Kurt. "This place isn't normal or natural in any way. But you need to know that in whatever twisted why they think they might ease the blow... these boys tried to make it easier for you to accept, Kurt. Dalton is your life now. Or your lack of life. However you want to look at it."

 

To say he was in shock would have been an understatement. Kurt could hardly breathe as he stared at this boy who looked like he'd been tortured with this knowledge for... decades at least. Maybe longer. He looked around the room and saw many of the same emotions shared by most of the boys, if not by a few. Kurt suddenly felt bad for the group of Warblers he'd before felt so angry with.

 

How could he hate people who were so much the same as him?

 

"So... what Sebastian said about Blaine being a... a g-ghost? Was that...?" Kurt swallowed thickly and Jeff through a muffin at Sebastian's head.

 

Sebastian let out a noise that was very un-Sebastian, then growled as Nick berated him. "I knew he wasn't still passed out! You idiot! We told you he'd be frightened! You're such a jerk!"

 

It seemed oddly synchronized even for very close boyfriends, but Kurt was still distracted by the way Sebastian was trying to shove the demolished muffin into Jeff and Nick's faces, so he didn't bother to worry too much about the pair at the moment. Instead, he focused on Blaine, who had stepped forward, still worrying the coffee cup in his hands.

 

"Um, Kurt?" he asked timidly, and Kurt looked into those golden hazel eyes. "Can I tell you my story? Or... would that just freak you out? I don't want to freak you out, Kurt. I just... I want to help you understand. And maybe... maybe sharing what really happens here. What happened to all of us... maybe that will help you."

 

The sincerity in his voice and his eyes made Kurt smile softly, if sadly, as he reached out to take Blaine's hand, stilling the cup of coffee and pulling him down to sit beside him on the couch. "Blaine, I... I'd really like to hear your story." Kurt said kindly. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared, but he needed to know. He needed to understand.

 

"Okay, well... I was young and in love, but my family did not accept it. Society frowned upon homosexuality as well, so Eli and I needed a place to feel safe, to be... in love and free and open. My mother did not want to see me go, but my father... he was cruel. He tried to deny who and what I was. So finally I left. Eli took me away with him and we just ran until we couldn't go on any longer, and next thing we knew, we were here. Dalton Academy, the school of acceptance and no bullying and freedom and love and... it was perfect. Absolutely perfect." Blaine smiled, but it looked broken.

 

Kurt studied his face, reaching over to squeeze his hand in what he hoped was a comforting way. "It sounds like Dalton was good for you, Blaine. What... what happened that made it... not so good?"

 

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand back, and continued his story. "Once we figured out we were stuck here, well, it just kept going. Years and years... It's been over a century, Kurt." Blaine's eyes were pleading, and Kurt felt his heart breaking. "We were only kids when we got here. We didn't really know what we wanted forever. Not really. I mean, I did care greatly for him, but I didn't... I mean..." he looked at Kurt with heartbreak in his eyes. "It killed me to know it in my heart and soul, but I didn't  _love_  him. It wasn't fair to either of us to pretend I did."

 

Blaine shook his head, taking a deep breath. "The thing is, I mentioned that sooner than a century. I... I told him it wasn't love and he didn't take it well. He was already so freaked out by not being able to leave here. I'd talked him down from that panic, since this was the perfect place for us to be together, to be in love... Once that was no longer the case, though... Eli just lost it." The look of torture in Blaine's eyes was so sad, Kurt felt his own eyes welling with tears.

 

"Eli was distraught. He ran from me when I broke up with him, screaming and crying about how he was trapped without love, without a future... he was so broken. He was shattered. I hated that I'd done that to him. Oh, I hated myself so much... And I... I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I was just trying to follow him, Kurt. I needed to stop him from doing something foolish!" Blaine's eyes glazed over and Kurt knew he was about to learn something very painful. "I got to the top of the spiral staircase and I tripped. I... I tried to catch myself but the railing was freshly polished. I couldn't get a grip and I just fell head over heels. I knocked over this huge glass vase that used to sit at the top when I flailed my arms out and it... it landed at the bottom with this huge shard standing up. The glass pierced right through my chest, Kurt."

 

There was a pained look on Blaine's face at the memory. "I couldn't reach him, Kurt. I... I couldn't stop him. I was still waking back up from the witch saving me when I heard about what Eli had done..." Kurt stared blankly. He couldn't figure out exactly what Blaine was talking about. The witch? Who on earth was the witch? It seemed Blaine couldn't speak anymore, but Kurt had a feeling he knew what the rest of the story was.

 

That tale Eli had told him out at the fountain wasn't just some story. Kurt found himself shaking with fear and wondering just what Eli had done to try and leave this place behind. He wondered if this mysterious witch had anything to do with his attempt going awry.

 

"I'm glad you were saved, though," Kurt said softly, smiling at the dapper boy. "So, that means you are a ghost? The fall killed you, but this... witch brought you back?"

 

Blaine nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Who else is actually... dead?" Kurt asked, feeling oddly okay with the idea that others weren't technically living. It seemed odd, but at the same time, this place was odd in itself. Kurt had felt Blaine, spoken to him and seen him drink coffee and eat pastries. It was hard to think of him as a ghost.

 

"Well, I'm no ghost, if that's what you're worried about, babe," Sebastian's voice purred in Kurt's ear, his hands finding their way down along Kurt's arms. The cocky male leaned down over the back of the couch and stuck his head between the pair, spicy cologne filling the air and making Kurt blush as he found himself rather attracted to the utter 'manliness' that Sebastian oozed. "I'm as alive as you can be in this place, Princess. Just trapped, like you."

 

He sighed, hopping over the couch to sit between Kurt and Blaine, his thighs pretty much on top of either boy. Kurt rolled his eyes while Blaine reluctantly laughed. "Jeez, Bas. You're such an attention whore," he muttered, and Kurt giggled as he was shocked to hear such a word leave the prim and proper boy's mouth. "Sebastian was the last 'new kid' to arrive. What's it been now, Bas? Three years? Four?"

 

"Hell if I know, Blaine. Time doesn't make any damn sense here," Sebastian huffed, running a hand through his hair and groaning. "Anyway, the other zombies are Skylar and James. You already know about Blaine and his tormented ex-lover." Sebastian smirked and Blaine smacked his arm, throwing a 'be nice!' his way.

 

Tilting his head, Kurt looked around the room. "So, everyone else is... what, normal?"

 

Sebastian laughed, and Blaine shoved him. "Not exactly, Kurt. I mean, no one here is really  _normal_. I mean, nothing about Dalton is normal. Obviously," Blaine started, all the while glaring at his friend, who wasn't doing all that much to make Kurt feel less foolish and more comfortable. "The people who are pretty much just like you are Seb, Trent, Thomas, Thad, and Reggie. I don't think you've really met all of them yet, but you will!" Blaine smiled reassuringly as Kurt tried to remember all these new names.

 

The odd thing, to Kurt, was that he didn't hear some names he knew. "What about Nick and Jeff? And Wes and David?" he asked, brows knitted in concern and confusion. He was beginning to feel uneasy again.

 

"Oh, no. Don't ask about Niff. Please, for the love of the witch,  _please_ don't ask about Niff!" Sebastian loudly moaned into a throw pillow before slapping his hands over his ears. "Goddammit!"

 

Near twin smiles peered at them from the arms of the couch as the pair in question approached from either side, snickering as if there was some joke going on that Kurt definitely wasn't privy to. Judging by the look on Blaine's face, he had only a vague knowledge of what was going on.

 

"Oh, Sebby. Haven't you learned that trick doesn't do anything to help?" Jeff teased, while Nick shook his head mockingly. Bas snarled and flipped them both off, which only made Jeff giggle.

 

Nick snickered and turned to Kurt. "Sebastian has been our favorite toy yet. Don't mind his anguish. It's so much better than his gloating." He smiled and Kurt wasn't really sure how to respond. "Jeff and I aren't ghosts. Or  _zombies_  as Bastian prefers to call them, though it's dreadfully inaccurate and crude." He quirked a brow at Sebastian and the man gasped out in horror, squeezing down on his ears harder despite the comment that it wouldn't help whatever was happening.

 

Kurt actually found himself feeling bad for the bratty boy.

 

"Anyway, mi amore and I share a psychic connection. A mental bond, if you will," Nick continued, then Jeff perked up and it seemed Sebastian was finally left alone.  _'We can talk to others, as well, but you can't talk back to us...'_  Nick's voice echoed in Kurt's mind, and his eyes bugged out.

 

Jeff giggled, then his voice floated through Kurt's head as well.  _'Unless you're Sebby. For some reason he can react in his head. It's so weird. Makes him so much fun to torment, though...'_  Then the two of them were laughing aloud and Kurt had a hand to his forehead, looking at Sebastian with sympathy in his eyes.

 

"Yeah, now imagine that happening every damn day," he muttered, passing Kurt a fresh cup of coffee and glaring at the telepathic couple. "Wes and David are the ancients. Who even knows if they're alive or dead or what the fuck even," Sebastian explained, drinking his own coffee in an attempt to use the caffeine to dull the ache in his head. "They're damn strong though, and the only ones with any real connection to the witch. He's a whole different mystery. Good luck figuring that one out."

 

Kurt still wondered what the other stories were, but figured he might find them out eventually. For now, he at least understood a bit more. "So... you're all trapped here, too?" he asked, finding himself a little in awe and a little guilty for having been so angry with them. He wasn't the only one going through hell- the others just had already had time to get used to it.

 

"Yeah, Princess. Just for different reasons. I got kicked out of school in Paris and my dad didn't want me tarnishing his name anymore, so he was going to send me to fucking military school. I took the fuck off and wound up here..." he glanced around the room, trying to recall the other stories. "Pretty sure Niff showed up 'cause their little psycho powers had them pegged as witches. Yeah, they've been here almost as long as Blainers. Skyler's been here forever. I think he might have come along when it was actually a real school..." He sighed, grabbing a buttery croissant and dunking it in his coffee. "Pretty much everyone was running away from something, though. Dalton appears when you need something better."

 

Nodding, Kurt sipped his coffee and closed his eyes. Those issues were mostly explained, though he still had questions about the other boys. He just still didn't know what to do about his dad, his life... He didn't know what to do to make things right. He couldn't just give up and abandon his father! These boys might be fine with leaving everything behind, but that wasn't Kurt.

 

"Well, thank you for... explaining things. I just... need some time. To myself," he said, staying as calm as he could. He then got to his feet, setting his coffee cup down before leaving the room and heading for the dorm room where he might be able to come up with some kind of plan.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Friday: CHAPTER FOUR: Life in the Fun House
> 
> [Finally a look at the witch, and Kurt’s facing facts- Dalton is real and so are the stories, so it’s time to hear them.]


	4. Life in the Funhouse

**CHAPTER FOUR: Life in the Funhouse**

 

 

Kurt tried everything. He couldn't find a computer in all of Dalton, despite it being a school. There was still no cell service, and his 3G wasn't working, either. He was completely cut off from the outside world, and when he tried to mail a letter to his father, Kurt could find no mailbox on the property.

 

Again, he found no way to the front gate, and this time when he ran into Eli, the boy showed him the scars running deep from wrists to the crooks of his elbows. "I'm... I'm s-sorry, Eli," Kurt stuttered, not knowing what to say.

 

"There's nothing to say, Kurt. You just have to know that there is no escaping here. You can't talk to your dad. You can't leave. You can't do anything," the boy said hollowly. Kurt bit his lip, willing himself not to cry. "I guess  _some_  people have escaped," the older boy added, making Kurt look at him with questioning eyes.

 

Eli paused, as if questioning whether he should tell another person's story, then shrugged and kept talking. "Not everyone gets saved by the witch. Every ghost has a death story, Kurt. Blaine might have fallen by accident, but why don't you ask Skylar about his little tumble? No, actually, he really doesn't like to talk about it." Eli's lips curled into a cruel smile and Kurt's skin crawled.

 

"No, Skylar doesn't like to remember how his teammates got jealous and threw him over the bannister at the very top of the staircase..." There was an evil glint in Eli's eyes that Kurt really didn't like. He had to look away, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

 

"That's horrible," Kurt whispered, imagining how terrifying that had to be for Skylar, and how cruel it would be to have to live with the knowledge that people you thought were friends had actually murdered you.

 

Eli laughed, then shook his head. "Those two boys had no idea what was coming for them, though. Don't piss off the ancient ones. Especially the witch."

 

That spark flashed again and Kurt shivered. He didn't want to know what happened, but he did know it involved that witch everyone spoke of along with Wes and David. "Noted," he said with a gulp, then got to his feet. "Well, I better go back inside. I... I think I've wasted enough time looking for a mailbox that doesn't exist."

 

With that, Kurt strode back inside and up to his room, which he had gotten used to referring to as such. "Going on three weeks now, Kurt," he said to himself, feeling foolish and defeated. "When is it time to just give up and give in?" He knew it was that time now, but he was still so worried about his dad. How would he cope? His heart was already bad without the panic and fear of a missing child.

 

A knock on his door made Kurt jump, but he got up and opened it all the same. When he was met with Wes and David, Kurt raised a brow and stared.

 

"We have been sent with a message from the witch," Wes said calmly, striding into Kurt's room and sitting at his desk. David followed and stood behind, the door closing sharply behind them. Kurt gaped before falling onto his bed, utterly silent. "He knows that you are concerned for your father, and wants you to know that the gaps have been filled."

 

Wes cleared his throat and met Kurt's eyes with his own sharp gaze. It seemed all the jokes and wit were gone for the moment, as this serious matter was all that Wes would focus on. "Dalton takes care of all the loose ends when it acquires a new student, Kurt. It creates memories and stories. Your father will feel that you are well and taken care of. Dalton will create what his heart and mind are most comfortable with, and he will know it to be true." Wes looked both sad and pleased all the same.

 

"Our families do miss us while they live, but they are not sad or fearful for us. They are at peace, Kurt. You cannot let this fear plague you any longer. Your father is safe. He is calm and okay. He knows that you aren't in the hell that you were in before. He knows now what extremes you faced that you kept from him, for his own safety. He  _knows_ , Kurt. And... he's happy that you have found somewhere you can be safe," David nodded somberly and Kurt sniffed, not having realized how many tears had slipped from his eyes.

 

David passed Kurt a few tissues, and the boy politely took them, nodding with a small smile. "I know I don't come across as very caring, but... I do understand this, okay? So just... know that this is true. I had to leave my sister behind, and the witch... He helped me understand that she knew I was safe, and she wasn't hurting because I was gone. Your father will be okay, Kurt. He will be. And you have to be okay, too."

 

With a nod and a watery smile from Kurt, Wes stood and strode to the door, David on his heels. "And just to clarify what silly Sebastian didn't know... David and I are far from mortal, but also very much not ghosts or...  _zombies_. Just call us the ancient ones, Kurtsie boy. And try to stay on our good sides." He smirked and cackled and headed out the door, David hot on his heels, a flabbergasted Kurt left sitting on his bed in their wake.

 

* * *

 

 

"So, wait," Kurt started, staring around the room full of Warblers while he sat between Blaine and Sebastian on what had quickly become  _their_  couch. "Jamie's the blonde one, right? And he...  _died_  when he tried to flip like David does? That's crazy!" He spoke under his breath, though no one else was really paying the three of them any attention. The blonde boy in question was threatening to do some form of acrobatics while Trent begged him not to and the tiny auburn-haired kid Kurt likened to a chipmunk and learned to call Reggie encouraged him.

 

The others watched, Blaine looking a little sick while Sebastian shook his head and smirked. "He'll do something stupid at least once a month or so. Usually snaps his neck again, but since he's already dead, it can't kill him. He just stands right on up with his head all wonky and has to get one of the others to adjust it properly. Trent always gets freaked out about it. Blainers usually whines like a baby." He nodded at Blaine, who was whimpering slightly.

 

"It's just disgusting, Bas!" he whined, looking sad and pouty like a kicked pup. Kurt frowned, but didn't say anything. "It isn't like I go around stabbing myself for fun just cause I died that way..." He grumbled, muttering about morbidity and decorum.

 

In the far corner, Kurt could see Thad pestering Wes and David, which made him roll his eyes. "I see what you mean about people being repetitive around here," he commented drily at Bas. Kurt was honestly getting used to the place, if he was being honest. Ever since Wes's honest meeting concerning his dad, Kurt felt like he could actually be at ease and get to know the place he'd now call home. And, honestly, he didn't hate it.

 

Dalton was... weird, yes, but it was also a sort of sanctuary for Kurt. People didn't look at him like he didn't have any place there. He wasn't hated and he wasn't picked on. The other boys actually liked his voice, and they valued his input. His sass and finesse were appreciated and he just... fit in. He liked it there. Dare he think it, Kurt actually fit in for once in his life.

 

Plus, Kurt had two wonderful men in his life who both seemed rather fond of him. He couldn't help but feel rather proud of himself for being the object of both Blaine and Sebastian's eye. A satisfied smirk rolled across Kurt's lips as he snuggled into Blaine's side, noting the glare on Sebastian's face.

 

"Oh, Seb, don't pout," Kurt cooed, tugging the taller male so that he knocked into Kurt's side, causing the countertenor to snuggle even harder against Blaine. The latter sighed happily. "I have two sides, you know." He grinned while Sebastian poked him in the side, making him squirm. "No tickling, you ponce!" he squealed, and Sebastian snorted.

 

The preppy Warbler prodded at Kurt's side a bit more before nipping at his jaw line, then growled in his ear. "I do love it when you go all weird and British, Princess," his voice rumbled, and Kurt shivered.

 

"Oh, hush," he replied, gaze focusing again on the other boys in the room. He'd been at Dalton for well over a month and a half by now. He had finally settled into this weird little... whatever he had with Seb and Blaine, and he was finally mostly caught up with all the boys stories. He'd also witnessed Thad's begging routine at least twice already. "He's never going to give up, is he? And they'll never give in. How tragic..."

 

Kurt's musing was cut short when a redhead named Thomas came running into the room, his face nearly covered by freckles and zits, his frizzy curls even frizzier from how he'd run all the way from... wherever he'd been. "You guys have  _got_  to come to the grounds and see this! Eli tried it again! And the witch came personally to tell him off for making such a mess of the fountain!" he screeched, and took off once more.

 

It was easy to feel Blaine shudder beside Kurt, and Sebastian looked over with real concern on his usually mocking features. "You okay, Killer?" he mumbled, reaching out a hand to rub down Blaine's arm. "We don't have to join them, you know. We can stay in here. Not like this is anything new..."

 

Golden eyes flashed with guilt, but Blaine took a quick breath and stood, pulling the others up with him. "No, come on. It's best we get out there. I might be able to reason with him. And if not Eli, then maybe Hunter will listen to me..." It was the first time Kurt heard someone refer to the witch by name, so he was confused at first before Sebastian muttered about that being the witch as they quickly headed for the grounds.

 

The sight was truly ghastly when they got there. The entire stone piece was covered in crimson, water flowing red instead of its usual crystal clarity, and standing in the depths was a distraught Eli, arms bleeding freely as tears streamed down his face. "Why didn't you let me die, dammit?!" he screamed at the mysterious figure that looked on. "I could have found peace! I could have been happy!"

 

The brooding figure laughed and it sounded so... cruel. Kurt's flesh erupted with goose bumps and he felt Blaine stiffen beside him. Sebastian shivered. "Don't you get it, Eli? It wasn't your decision to make! Especially not out of some selfish ignorance about love and childish dreams." The voice was harsh, deep, and controlling. Kurt would be lying if he said he wasn't intimidated. If he thought Wes seemed powerful, it was only because he'd never before met the witch.

 

"Eli, why? Why do you keep doing this?" Blaine whimpered, his voice ringing clearly though he spoke softly. Hunter turned to look him up and down, but simply shook his head and looked back at the culprit bleeding all over the Dalton scenery.

 

"Yes, Eli. Why do you do this over and over again when you know it gets you nowhere?" he asked, tone mocking. "Is it in the hopes that I will become so enraged that I actually kill you? Oh, silly child..." he strode closer and grabbed the bleeding boy by the throat, squeezing enough to make the ghost gasp for air. "I would never do you such a service."

 

Eli was thrown unceremoniously into the ruby water where he sputtered and sniffled, then ordered to be locked in his room within the school, kept away from his precious grounds and any sense of freedom, no matter how false it might be.

 

The witch then turned and approached the newest addition to their ranks, a glimmer in his eye. "So, you're the one Wesley has spoken so highly of, are you? Kurt Hummel..." Kurt shook slightly as he was studied by the dark and dangerous man. "I'm Hunter Clarington, but you may call me the witch. Pray you don't need me, though I'm sure you will. Everyone eventually does..." he glanced at Sebastian and smiled creepily before winking, making the usually cocky male visibly ill. "I'll be in touch, Kurt..."

 

The witch snapped his fingers and the blood was gone, Eli's arms healed and his lips sewn shut so he couldn't argue as he was dragged behind the daunting figure's retreating form. It was easy to feel pity for the disobedient ghost as he was taken away for his torture, which would last for however long the witch saw fit.

 

With this odd compassion for his almost-boyfriend's troubled ex on his mind, Kurt wandered back to the school with Sebastian on one arm and Blaine on the other, wondering what the next crazy adventure might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Friday: CHAPTER FIVE: Immortality
> 
> [Kurt may be accepting life at Dalton, but not everyone is happy about it. Some things may not work out so well, and difficult choices must be made.]


	5. Immortality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is so late. Life got in the way today and that's my only excuse for you. I do sincerely apologize, though. Thanks for understanding, though! Hope you enjoy. :)

**CHAPTER FIVE: Immortality**

 

 

Certain things grew easier with time. Living at Dalton wasn't always simple, but for the most part, it wasn't so difficult. Kurt genuinely enjoyed almost all of the boys, and he was very entertained by the way Nick and Jeff picked on Sebastian, though he did find himself growing a little territorial when they tried to put moves on the preppy male.

 

It was one of those moments that had Kurt realizing just how involved he had gotten with his two crushes. He'd been spending all of his time with Blaine and Bas, and even if he didn't want to admit it to himself, he'd fallen rather hard. The three of them simply worked together, and Kurt knew that Sebastian and Blaine had a bit of a history together.

 

The real bulk of the matter came up the day Jeff and Nick burst into the Commons and started in on Seb as usual, bombarding his brain with their antics and going so far as to crawl all over him until Jeff straddled his lap while Nick nibbled on his ear while speaking in his head.

 

Kurt happened upon the scene at that moment, arriving with Blaine after gathering some lunch for them and Sebastian, and he just sort of... lost it.

 

"What the hell is going on here?!" he screeched, dropping the food and breaking two plates and a lemonade pitcher. Blaine jumped and let out a whimper at his side. "Don't you two have any boundaries at all?! Jesus Christ! Get off of him!"

 

The countertenor strode up and yanked Jeff by the back of his shirt, pulling him off of Sebastian so that he landed hard on his ass on the floor. Nick stared at him in shock, while Sebastian rubbed his head and groaned.

 

Kurt was shaking as he glared at the telepaths, not knowing exactly what he should do at that point. He hadn't exactly made a formal claim on Seb or Blaine, but everyone knew the three of them had something going on. He didn't like to share, dammit. Especially with a couple who already had each other. "You guys already mess with him enough. Just... leave him alone. Alright? Bas is mine! And so is Blaine!"

 

Heads whipped up to gape at Kurt as he stood there panting and angry. Blaine was blushing, looking quite happy to be claimed in such a way, while Sebastian just looked... shocked. Nick and Jeff were a mixture of excited and a little put out to have their toy taken away. It was all rather amusing. Kurt, though, didn't stop to enjoy the amusement for long. Instead, he reached down to grasp Sebastian's Dalton tie and tug him up from the couch by the accessory, which tightened about his neck.

 

"Do you hear me, Seb? You're  _mine_." Blue eyes flashed before Kurt pulled the taller man into him and locked his lips possessively onto Sebastian's, stealing the older male's breath as he melted against Kurt, feeling at peace and finally where he belonged.

 

After that, no one tried to mess with Bas or Blaine. It was clear to everyone in the school that Kurt Hummel had grown into his role at Dalton. Gone was the frightened boy who had stumbled into their midst and worried about his father and his car and the spoiled Glee club he'd left behind. In his place was a diva who had taken what he wanted and refused to give it back or share even the slightest bit.

 

Kurt strutted through the halls, leading his boys like puppies on his heels, even though he hadn't gone so far as to push them further than steamy make-outs in their dorm rooms or in the empty Commons. At least, not yet.

 

Of course, everyone knew that wouldn't last, no matter how prim and almost prudish Kurt had originally seemed upon entering the school. He had two sexy men at his beck and call and he had them for eternity- of course he'd take advantage of that eventually!

 

There was a shift in energy as Kurt started leading the boys around by their ties, pulling them to him for rough kisses at any given moment, no matter where they happened to be. Gone was the need for privacy, the modesty that the boy had entered Dalton with. Kurt Hummel owned his boys and he was damn sure to let everyone else around him know it.

 

The Ancients watched and enjoyed the show while the other boys stared in amusement and envy... all except for one. Jealousy burned in a pair of haunted eyes, especially as Kurt's sexual hunger grew darker and more obvious. It was clear to everyone that Kurt's innocence was completely gone, and he wasn't afraid to take things further. Much further.

 

"Mmm, you have a devilish tongue, Seb," Kurt groaned, as said tongue lapped at his neck and jawline before teeth followed and nipped, stinging with just the right balance of pleasure-pain to have Kurt jerking his hips and growling in his throat.

 

Blaine, meanwhile, unbuttoned the dress shirt the countertenor wore, trailing his lips over the pale flesh until he could latch on to a rosy nipple and suck. Kurt gasped and whined, digging fingers into gelled hair while his other hand groped at Sebastian's ass.

 

"Need you," Kurt groaned, while Blaine marked his tender torso with hickeys and Bas nibbled on his earlobe and snaked a hand into Kurt's pants. "Need you both. Now."

 

Grabbing both their ties, Kurt tugged his boys up from the couch where they had been failing to notice the group of Warblers lounging about the Commons, and lead them through the halls toward the main staircase.

 

Kurt's blazer had long ago been discarded somewhere in the Commons, his tie likewise forgotten. His shirt was unbuttoned and left open, no undershirt in sight as that would impede the progress of his boys' exploration of his body. The countertenor's pants were unbuttoned and half-zipped, but they weren't falling off, as he wore them tight and his erection was doing a great job at keeping them in place, as well. Blue eyes were clouded, dark and stormy with desire as he pulled his boys toward the ultimate goal: a dorm room with a bed and a little bit of privacy.

 

For their parts, Sebastian and Blaine looked just as flustered and aroused as their leader and master. Blaine's normally pristine hair was a disheveled mess- pieces sticking up ever which way while he panted  through swollen lips, missing the taste of Kurt's skin. Sebastian was lucky to still have his tie in place, as his shirt hung off him, down to his elbows where it restrained him almost like some type of bondage. His pants were still done up, but nothing could hide his arousal, and he hadn't even bothered to remove the blazer from his dorm room that morning.

 

All three of the boys had dark eyes blown wide with lust as they moved through the halls as one, Kurt completely in charge and owning it. His role was solid and secure, and it was hard for anyone to remember how timid he had once been upon entering the institution that was Dalton Academy. However, the horny haze left all three boys vulnerable, which was made rather obvious when none of them noticed the angry stomping approaching them from the front of the main hall.

 

It was only when Eli was mere feet before them that Kurt glanced up and saw the dark intentions in his murderous gaze. The scorned boy lunged at Sebastian, knife glinting in the light from the huge chandelier. In a flash of a moment, Kurt shoved Blaine backwards, causing the short male to fall and slide across the hall on his ass, while the countertenor thrust himself in front of Bas. The knife made contact once in a long slash, cutting Kurt deep along his stomach and immediately spilling blood as he slumped against Sebastian, who was already caught off-balance by the shove he'd received from Kurt so as not to be injured by the raging Eli.

 

While Sebastian fought to keep his footing and not let his master fall to the floor, the enraged man took advantage and lunged again, driving the weapon deep into his target so that only the handle of the blade was visible, sticking devastatingly out of Kurt's heaving chest.

 

Eli laughed victoriously while Kurt wheezed, his lung quickly deflating while blood oozed from his gut, making the floor slick and dangerous beneath Sebastian's feet. The tallest of the group slowly lowered himself and his lover to the floor while Blaine carefully crawled over to them, staring at Eli as if he no longer knew the boy he had once loved.

 

"Eli," Blaine whimpered, tears softly flowing from his honey-hazel eyes. "H-how... c-could you?" He tried to breathe and felt his own lungs closing as he heard Kurt struggle for air. With every shaking breath, Kurt's body let out another rolling stream of deep crimson blood, and his skin grew ever paler. "K-Kurt... P-please..."

 

If looks could kill, and if the ghosts of Dalton could die again by means other than the witch, Eli would have died a hundred times by that point. Sebastian was glaring at him so hard his eyes hurt, but he couldn't look away. If he did, he might see how close to death his Kurt really was. "I swear, I will find a way to torture you for the rest of your time here, Eli," Bas threatened, but was cut off when the witch, along with Wes and David, appeared.

 

"Ancients," Hunter spoke, and his loyal pair looked to him for direction. "Escort the problem to my special chamber. Since he likes to bleed himself so much, why don't you two bleed him a bit? You haven't had a guest in quite some time, after all..." The glint in Wes's eyes would have made Kurt's blood run cold if he could have focused on it, and if his blood wasn't currently running out of his body at such an alarming rate.

 

The witch approached and Kurt looked through hazy eyes, his vision going dark around the outside. "Mr. Hummel," Hunter said, his tone dark and velvety, almost haunting but in a way Kurt could respect. They seemed to have such similar dark sides... "This is quite a mess you've found yourself in, isn't it? But then, you are no fool. You know what is happening." Hunter smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

 

Bas looked like he was about to jump out of his skin. He could feel the life leaving Kurt's body and the witch was just teasing! Why wasn't he breathing new life? Why was he waiting so long? He was about to yell when both Kurt and the witch held their hands up at him, Kurt's shaking slightly and deathly pale.

 

"Shh, Sebastian. Be patient," the witch said. He leaned forward and locked eyes with Kurt. The whole time, Blaine sat transfixed, watching the exchange. He hadn't had time for such an interaction. He'd barely been found in time to be saved before it was too late for such notions, after all. "I'm giving you a choice now, Kurt. Shall I breathe into you new life? Shall you join those immortals of Dalton and live forever, unable to die unless I decide to kill you myself?" Hunter pressed his hand to Kurt's chest, feeling the fading beat of his heart.

 

The young man swallowed hard, barely able to breathe anymore for the deflated left lung and the lack of blood to his brain. Barely blue-grey eyes glances over at Blaine, then locked on Sebastian, whose eyes were bloodshot and panicked and who looked utterly broken. Kurt knew his decision without even having to think, but even if he hadn't, just seeing his boys would have made it for him.

 

"Give me new life, Hunter," he whispered with all the power he could muster. "Let me live. Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Friday: CHAPTER SIX: Everybody’s Dark Side
> 
> [See what Kurt has grown into now that he’s a true member of Dalton. Oh, and the story finally earns its ‘sexually explicit’ warning. Yay!]


	6. Everybody's Dark Side

**Chapter Six: Everybody's Dark Side**

 

Becoming one of the less natural members of the Dalton population opened new doors for Kurt that he hadn't even dreamed about. It seemed the entry to immortality had brought out the inner darkness that he'd yet to unleash, and Kurt was immediately moved up within the ranks.

 

The Warblers found his countertenor tones to be ultimately desirable, and the witch admired his boldness. The fact that Kurt refused to call him by title made the man grin like the Cheshire cat, and so Kurt Hummel found himself among the Ancients.

 

"Hunter, you do know you can't keep him locked in a cage forever, right?" Kurt asked, stormy blue-grey eyes trailing over the oversized bird cage that hung high over the main hall where the majority of the school took meals and spent leisure time.

 

The cage swung as its inhabitant struggled in silence, his gaze angrily staring at the three Ancients and their most recent addition, all of whom stood on the balcony overlooking the hall and its inhabitants. Two of those inhabitants wore large leather collars- black and studded with sparkling sapphires- marking them clearly so that all would know they were very much  _owned_.

 

Wes chuckled while Hunter sighed. "Yes, Kurt, I know I can't keep him there indefinitely," he answered. The witch tilted his head, studying the boy who had been hanging there since the day he tried to murder Kurt in cold blood, full of envy. "But I can keep him there for a  _very_  long time. After all, it isn't as though any of us are going to die any time soon..."

 

The chuckles turned to cackles and a silent scream could be seen on those tortured lips of the caged boy. Kurt almost felt bad for him. But almost only counts in hand-grenades and horse shoes, as Kurt's father always said.

 

"I have two boys who should really be on leashes," Kurt commented, holding up limp leads with a slight frown. "I don't know why they get so creeped out around you three." Hunter just shook his head as Kurt walked away, only to look over his shoulder at them. "You know Thad's been looking for the two of you all day, by the way. It's about time for him to beg to join you in your blood-sucking ways..."

 

With that, Kurt took his leave of the Ancients and strode down to clip his leashes to their respective collars. Wes cursed under his breath about the annoyance he and David would have to endure during the upcoming Warbler practice.

* * *

 

 

"Until you decide on what performance you even want to practice, there is absolutely no point in any of us getting up," Sebastian argued, saving Kurt the time and energy. The emerald-eyed boy had his knees on either side of Kurt's torso, his fingers rubbing deep and soothingly into Kurt's shoulders while the countertenor leaned back against Sebastian's chest. Blaine lay along the couch with his head in Kurt's lap.

 

The rest of the Warblers were sprawled around the room in various positions while Wes argued with Skylar, Nick, and Thomas about what they should practice and what songs were worth learning. The others were allowed to give suggestions as well, of course, but no one really cared that much.

 

Jeff, who normally would be involved in everything that Nick was, was currently toying with an aggravated looking Reggie while simultaneously sending little snippets of thought Sebastian's way. With every subtle twitch from his boy, Kurt knew something was going on. He only had so far to look to find out what that 'something' was...

 

"Sterling," he growled, stormy eyes narrowed and voice deadly. Jeff squeaked as he looked to Kurt, pulling out of Seb's mind in an instant. "What have I told you and your partner about playing with what isn't yours?"

 

The smug look on Seb's face could be felt through his fingers on Kurt's shoulders and neck, as they warmed his skin and touched him with such adoration and respect that the countertenor couldn't help but purr in contentment. "Keep your wandering thoughts away from my boys, Jeff," Kurt threatened, causing the other boy to squeak and nod.

 

"Mmm, I love it when you look all possessive like that," Blaine mumbled up at Kurt, and the brunette smirked, groaning at Bas massaged his sore muscles. "Bet Reggie wishes you claimed him the same as us, though..."

 

A growl sounded from behind Kurt, and he had to laugh. "Dammit, Blaine, don't even joke about shit like that!" Bas snarled, aggressively biting a mark into Kurt's neck while reaching for the leash attached to Blaine's collar, dragging him up so he was straddling their master and could be tugged forward within reach of Sebastian's hungry mouth. The same angry mark was worked into Blaine's tender skin while David snickered behind Wes, clearly no longer paying attention to the Warbler argument.

 

"You do know David is watching us and is about to inform Wes that he's completely lost control of his meeting, right?" Kurt asked Bas, slender brow raised in question. Sebastian only growled in reply, jerking his hips so that Kurt could feel his arousal against his ass. "Ah, I see you'd prefer this silly meeting come to an end anyway," he murmured, locking eyes with David as if to deliver a message before grabbing both his boys by their hair and pulling them in for a sloppy three-way kiss.

 

With Kurt's body turned partially sideways and Sebastian still mostly behind him while Blaine straddled his lap, the kiss was more than a little awkward, but it was still heated and worth it, as the trio were all too aroused to care about sloppiness or drool or the moans that both Bas and Blaine made as Kurt pulled roughly on their hair as he manhandled them where he wanted them. All they were focused on was where this kiss might lead, and that was Kurt's dorm room and the large bottle of lube that had conveniently shown up in the bedside drawer shortly after the three of them had become something more than simply friends.

 

Wes's voice sounded through the room, irritated, yet amused. "Oh for the love of...  _Fine_. Practice is over for the day. I'll figure out what songs we will be keeping and what we will be adding and then we'll work on those next time. You're all dismissed," he slammed the gavel on his podium and snarled at the trio. "Now get your asses up to one of your rooms so you avoid making stains on my damned Common Room furniture!"

 

Needing no more encouragement, Kurt shoved Blaine to his knees, as he fell to them when he was pushed from the couch, before getting up himself and pulling on the leashes in his hand. He tugged and his boys had hardly a moment to right themselves on their feet before they were hurriedly led from the Commons to the main stairwell and up to Kurt's room.

 

"Oh, I do love these leashes," Kurt murmured, pulling the leads until he had Bas and Blaine both right before him, taught by their necks. He leaned forward and kissed each in turn, licking into their mouth possessively and leaving both boys moaning with swollen lips, hungry for more. "Mmm, who would have thought I would be the one dominating Dalton Academy, hmm?" he chuckled, all too aware of how often Sebastian thought that very same thing.

 

Kurt had truly embraced his own darkness. Ever since he found out he didn't have to worry about his father, he'd really given into the fact that he could let go of all the things holding him back. He'd become what Dalton had made him, and once he had been attacked, well, he was truly free. There was nothing mortal about him anymore. Any foolish notion he held onto about going back to his old life and his father and friends and whatever he might have dreamed of... It had disappeared because if he left Dalton, he'd be dead. Really and truly. He'd died. He was a ghost. Dalton was all that he had now, and he could embrace that or he could have nothing. So, Kurt embraced what he was left with. And he flourished.

 

Pulling his boys into his room, Kurt locked the door and unhooked the leashes. "The ending of that meeting took much too long. I feel like I'm going to burst," he groaned, already removing layers of his uniform until his cock was finally free. Nude and proud, Kurt stood, looking at his equally nude boys, who knelt on the bed before him, eagerly staring and licking their lips.

 

"Blaine," Kurt said, eyes dark with need. "I need you to kneel on the edge of the bed. Lean forward and brace yourself on your arms. Back arched. Seb will prep you while I prep myself. I'm going to use both of you, but you are not to move. You are my toys tonight, understand? If I want you to come, you will come. This is all about me, though. You are simply my instruments for getting off. So you don't move, you don't speak. Once you are ready, you stand, Seb, and you, Blaine, kneel. And you take whatever I give you." Kurt's lips curled up in an evil smile as he pulled the bottle of lube from his drawer, squeezing some onto Sebastian's fingers before doing the same to his own. This would be a fun evening.

 

Lining up at Blaine's hole, Kurt felt behind himself for Sebastian's lubed cock. His own entrance was slightly gaping and periodically clamping down on air, so ready to be filled. He'd need Bas to move up slightly once they were both pushed just a little bit inside, but for right now, they were perfectly aligned. Kurt was in charge. He sighed, then slid his ass back ever so slightly until he felt the delicious snugness of Seb just barely entering him.

 

"Mmm, yes," he groaned, loving the feeling of being filled. He might be in charge, but that didn't mean that he couldn't enjoying being taken. Kurt was a spoiled man in many ways. He loved being fully surrounded by his lovers. Having Sebastian in him while he was in Blaine, it was the most euphoric feeling Kurt had ever experienced in his life- or immortality.

 

Sliding his feet out slightly so that he was just a little more open, Kurt leaned a little further back. "That's it," he panted, reaching back to grab Seb's hips. "Walk forward with me, now." He led Bas forward enough that the crown of his dick would still be in Kurt when Kurt slid into Blaine completely. It would be perfect. At least until Kurt gave Bas permission to join... He always gave in at the very end, wanting to be pounded while he pounded into Blaine, loving the feeling of being balls deep while having Bas balls deep in him.

 

As it was, Kurt slid slowly into his kneeling lover and heard the uncontrolled whimper slide from Blaine's lips, followed by a whine that tapered off in a moan. Oh, Blaine was terrible at staying silent like the toy he was supposed to be.

 

"Oh, Blainers," Kurt teased, using the name that was usually reserved for Sebastian's use. "You are never going to be good at playing the toy, are you?" he asked, pulling out, which had him impaling himself on Bas and rolling his head and eyes back, before plunging back in again. Blaine let out a high pitched keen. "Whatever shall I do with you?"

 

Sebastian, for his part, stood firm and still with his feet planted on the ground, ever the perfect toy for his master. Kurt had to smile at how very obedient Bas could be. He might be a back-talker in the Commons and he might be an instigator with the other Warblers, but damn, that boy could behave when sex was on the line.

 

Blaine's stuttering response came as Kurt slowly pumped his hips- in, out, in, out- teasing over the raven-haired boy's prostate and making him whimper and bite his lips. "P-p-punish me, master," he whimpered in a near-whisper, which Kurt wasn't sure Sebastian even heard.

 

"Punish you? Hmm... I suppose I should," Kurt said, smile transforming into a cruel smirk as he pulled fully out of Blaine, tapping Sebastian's hip so that he would take a step back. Removing himself from his most obedient boy, Kurt let out a sigh and let his hand trail over his own erection as he thought to himself.

 

"Alright, Blaine," Kurt said, licking his lips as images flashed through his mind. "First, you get to watch as Bas gets a reward for being so very good. Then..." Cool blue eyes flashed dangerously. "Then, maybe we'll take pity on you and make you feel good as well."

 

Kurt quickly ordered Blaine to sit at the head of the bed, demanding that the naked boy not touch himself no matter what, then positioned Sebastian on his back such that his head was just below Blaine, knees at the end of the bed and feet resting easily on the floor. The smug grin couldn't be wiped off Kurt's face as he admired his boys, their arousals standing proud from their bodies as one bit his lips raw trying not to touch and the other lay there on display. It was a scene from Kurt's wildest dreams, and he was living it. His own sex slaves to some extent- immortally and devotedly his. That kind of power was a rather heady thing.

 

"Mmm, yes," Kurt growled, a shiver shaking his whole body. Blaine whimpered and the dominating man couldn't help but lick his lips at the sound. "Such a perfect boy, Bas. Now you get rewarded. I'm going to ride you so hard... then I'm going to paint you with my cum. And Blaine will redeem himself by licking you clean."

 

Golden hazel eyes grew wide with want, and Kurt smiled at the needy male, sitting near Seb, who looked much like the cat who caught the canary  _and_  the cream. Oh, yes, Sebastian was a very happy man.

 

Without further ado, Kurt climbed atop his most loyal boy and slid right down onto his rigid cock without preamble. Though he'd just been fucking himself on that very same shaft, Kurt had managed to tighten up a little in the time since, so there was a slight pull and warmth of the stretch that had his eyes rolling and a deep moan vibrating his throat. Bas couldn't hold back his growl, nor his jerking hips.

 

"You like that, don't you Bas?" Kurt asked huskily, gyrating his hips as he felt Seb's cock twitch and grow even harder inside him. "Do I feel good, baby? Mmm, you love it when I bottom from the top, hmm? Can't get enough of how damn powerful I am, can you?" Seb groaned, gritting his teeth as he jerked his hips in a determined way, searching for just the right angle...

 

Kurt's mouth dropped open in a wordless gasp, and Sebastian knew he'd accomplished his goal. "Ungh, yeah... yeah, I do... but I love it even more... when I can get a little hit... like that in...  _Princess_..." Seb gritted out, knowing he'd earned himself a bit of payback with the name, but also knowing he'd love whatever Kurt did to him.

 

As soon as the term was out of Seb's mouth, Kurt pushed down so that Bas was buried as deep as possible inside his ass, then clenched his muscles with all the force he could muster. The taller brunette whimpered and bit his lip until it bled, fighting the urge to explode prematurely. "That's right, Bas. Fight it. Don't you dare cum before I say it's okay..." Kurt taunted, relaxing and contracting his muscles in a tantalizing way, making Sebastian shake and cry with need.

 

Blaine's whining whimper pulled Kurt's attention away, and he looked up only to see the shorter Warbler sitting on his hands in an attempt to be obedient and not touch himself. "You'd better not be fingering yourself, Blaine," Kurt said with a raised brow, to which Blaine gasped and shook his head.

 

That idea had Sebastian grunting and jerking his hips up wildly, causing Kurt to resume his riding with a new gusto. He lifted up only to slam down, assaulting his own prostate with Seb's rigid cock, now thoroughly abused by his clenching ass. "You can cum as soon as I do, baby," Kurt panted, raising himself up with burning leg muscles, only to fall back down again and squeeze his ass muscles as he pulled back off. Up, down, up, down, pivot and swirl and... oh! That angle and just the right jolt of Seb's hips had Kurt exploding all over Sebastian's torso.

 

As the preppy boy beneath him let go inside of Kurt, the dominant male lost his vision and only saw white while he painted Sebastian's abs and chest with his milky cum. He almost fell backwards off the bed as he slumped, but both Blaine and Sebastian reached out to catch him and keep him sitting up, still perched on Seb's flagging erection.

 

"Oh, fuck. That was wonderful," he muttered, then groaned as Blaine leaned down to start doing as he had been ordered- licking Sebastian clean. Kurt felt Seb starting to harden inside him and quickly climbed off, pulling the semi-hard cock out as he went. "Now, now. I did promise Blaine he might get something more if he was good, and he did behave himself, didn't he?"

 

Looking up with cum smeared on his cheek and nose, Blaine stared at Kurt, who had Sebastian's cum leaking out of his ass and down his right thigh. He was a perfect picture of debauched and in charge, and he was so fucking sexy. Seb was already growling low in his throat, gathering up some of the mess on his chest and holding it up to Blaine's lips.

 

"He didn't say you didn't have to finish your job here, Killer," he grumbled with a smirk, sliding the finger into Blaine's mouth and groaning when Blaine sucked the finger, hips jerking involuntarily.

 

Kurt observed his boys and smiled. He rather enjoyed the idea that they would have this teenaged refractory period forever. Having kinky sex over and over again without having to take much in the way of breaks was definitely a plus to being immortal. At least, it definitely was when you had two amazing partners without inhibitions.

 

Making his way over to the pair on the bed, Kurt tugged on Blaine's curls and pulled him up to look into his eyes. He did so enjoy when Blaine got so aroused and active that the gel didn't do a damn thing anymore and his curls were wild and untamable. "Are you ready to take both of us, honey? You gotta finish cleaning up Bas first, though..." Kurt said, smiling at Blaine's big, wet eyes. He could see Bas looking excited in the background. "When Seb's good and clean, we'll get you all stretched, then you're gonna sit in my lap and Seb's gonna fuck you from behind. How does that sound, sweetheart?"

 

With an eager nod and a keening whine, Blaine hurried to lick up the rest of Kurt's cum while Sebastian's cock leaked a steady stream of arousal. Kurt just stood there smirking, getting the lube ready to prepare his precious, pliant boy.

 

It wasn't long before Kurt sat against the headboard, a slick and stretched Blaine facing him, straddling his lap and slowly sinking down onto his erect length. Kurt's knees came up to help Blaine open himself wider as Sebastian slipped up behind him, kneeling on the bed and lightly pressing lubed fingers around Kurt's cock, pressing against Blaine's hole to prepare him for a second entry. They've done this a couple times before, but he still takes his time. Seb always takes his time. No matter how many people think he's an asshole, Kurt and Blaine will always be well aware of how good a person Bas really is.

 

Once he had Blaine begging for his cock, Sebastian finally complied, lining up and slowly entering the tight hole, sliding up alongside Kurt and gritting his teeth at how amazing it felt. "Oh,  _fuck_ , Blaine," he hissed, biting on Blaine's shoulder as Kurt dug his fingers into Blaine's hips. The smaller boy groaned and writhed between them, overtaken but utter bliss as he was stretched on both their lengths.

 

"It's just gonna be Bas moving this time, okay sweetie? I'm just gonna stay still, just gonna fill you up, okay?" Kurt cooed, holding Blaine against his body and nodded to Bas to move when he was ready.

 

Sebastian took a deep breath before moving, first slowly and just barely rocking his hips, but quickly working up in pace. Soon, Sebastian was fucking into Blaine with force, sliding in hard against Kurt, making the brunette cry out before plowing into the sensitive spot inside Blaine that had him howling with oversensitivity, as he came and started to harden again.

 

The feelings of utter bliss had all three men in a daze of sex and pleasure, tuned out to the world, only able to focus on each other and the scent and sounds of sex. "Oh, yes! Fuck! I'm... I'm..." Sebastian grunted, eyes rolling back, hips stuttering in uneven thrusts as he tipped over that edge.

 

Kurt was right there, too, plundering Blaine's mouth to keep himself from vocalizing his need for release. Finally, as he felt Sebastian splash hot cum into and over Blaine and Kurt both, he let go, pulling off of Blaine's bruised lips and screaming into the room with his own hot release deep inside the crying boy, who had already cum twice and was ridiculously oversensitized sore, yet loving it all the same.

 

The trio disentangled themselves enough to slide down on the bed, lying in a sweaty, soiled heap atop the covers, Blaine passed out and Sebastian gasping for air while Kurt lay there, thinking back on all that had happened since that fateful day he happened upon Dalton.

 

"I've never been so happy to have been bullied..." he muttered, rolling his eyes when Seb snorted. Kurt knew the truth, though. Sebastian was just as glad as him. They all were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Friday: EPILOGUE: Infinite Repetition
> 
> [All good things must come to an end. Loose ends are tied up, and we are left with an idea of what the infinite future holds for our boys- and an idea of what one-shots are in the future for this series!]


	7. Epilogue: Infinite Repitition

**EPILOGUE: Infinite Repetition**

 

Standing on the balcony overlooking the dining hall yet again, Kurt didn't feel out of place at all. He found himself between the witch and two immortal bloodsuckers, his boys loyally sitting near his feet, staring through the railing at the bustle below. It was easy to take time away from the rest of Dalton in order to spend little moments with the elite of the Academy. Once one was part of that group, it became second nature to spend time with them, secluded in the secret spaces, watching over the lesser masses.

 

Blaine and Sebastian were elite by association- silent and submissive, and oh so good at it. Seb, even though a bit more obstinate and outspoken at times, was also such a good pet. Kurt smirked at the taller male as he looked back with a glint in his eyes as the countertenor spoke of the caged student who hung before them all.

 

"He's been there a year now, Hunt..." he commented, flipping his hand out and gesturing at the angry yet lethargic male. "When are you going to release him? I did say before that you couldn't keep him there forever. I mean, I know you technically don't have any rules, but still... It wouldn't be right to keep him locked up like that for all eternity. You do already keep him stuck here after all." There was a snort and cackle from the Asian beside him before Wes was elbowed by his tall, dark counterpart.

 

With a sigh and a hand through his thick hair, the witch responded. "A cage within a cage is rather cruel, isn't it?" he asked rhetorically. It seemed he was about to relent and actually set a date for Eli's release, but was cut off by the sound of the heavy front doors of the school opening.

 

Smiles curled onto both Wes and David's faces as Kurt and Hunter both turned to look toward the famed staircase in the distance, knowing that the new arrival would head straight for them, as everyone always did.

 

"Shall we go see who has come to grace our halls?" Wes asked, as Kurt tugged on the leashes in his hand, already starting toward the front hall. He frowned when one of the cords came back utterly slack, dangling at his feet unclipped from its collar. "Where the fuck is Blaine?" he asked with a bite to his tone.

 

Sebastian, already on his feet and ready to lead the way, peered back to share a knowing and smug look with Wes before taking off for the staircase. He stopped at the top of the stairs, smirk growing into a full Cheshire grin as he watched his shorter partner work his magic.

 

Blaine sauntered three-quarters of the way down the stairs, batting his eyes and wringing his hands behind his back, collar on full display with the crystals sparkling prettily every time he moved his head. The blonde boy who had stumbled into the Academy was just staring, gaping at the wonder that was Blaine Anderson.

 

"It's like a sick obsession, I swear..." Seb muttered, but Kurt was too busy licking his lips to care. He was already imagining a third collar, the blonde boy tied to the bed, slowly introduced to every aspect of being one of Kurt's pets... Because  _damn_ , did he ever look innocent, but those puffy lips and that huge mouth were just made for sucking dick and eating ass and Kurt  _wanted_  him.

 

He pulled himself back to the present as Blaine charmingly introduced himself. "I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson. And you are..?"

 

"Oh, um... Sam Evans..." the boy said with a huge, shy smile and a slight blush. That hair hung a little in his eyes and Kurt was definitely getting hard. Sebastian noticed.

 

A hand rubbed at Kurt's crotch, making the countertenor moan and Sam look around for the source of the noise. It reminded Kurt of his first day, when he couldn't find the source of Wes's cackle. "Like what you see, Princess?" Seb whispered in his ear, nipping at the lobe and making Kurt grunt as he tugged at the boy's leash, making Sebastian gasp for his next breath.

 

"Behave, Seb," Kurt growled while grinding into the taller man's hand. "We need to woo him before scaring him off with our sexual natures..." He looked down at Blaine again and smirked. "Let's get to the Commons before our baby Blainers beats us there. We have to steal a song after all, don't we?"

 

If Kurt ended up confusing the new kid when he snapped at 'Niff' to keep their mind fucking to their new toy (Reggie, who actually took a liking to it, weirdly enough) and not get any ideas about 'Blondie,' well, everybody had to have something overwhelm them the first night at Dalton, right? It was inevitable that Sam would be Kurt's. After all, Seb needed an inferior. He and Blaine would always be on equal ground... And who wouldn't want to be owned by an (honorary) Ancient?

 

It seemed one thing was true at Dalton Academy... Things had a way of repeating themselves...

 

_"Don't run away... Promise you'll stay..."_

_"You can never leave!"_

 

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking this journey with me. I am so glad so many people have read each week and commented and just had a good time with this. I had so much fun writing it. There are already some one-shots in the works to explain some things that weren't explained here. I'll be creating a series that this will be added to titled "AHS: Dalton" so you can bookmark/subscribe to that so as not to miss them! Keep watch for it! :)
> 
> I hope you'll comment and let me know what you liked/loved/hated/etc. I can't wait to hear from you! <3


End file.
